The moon's and the sun's curse
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: The cloud country and the star country suffers from a curse.In the first one the sun never stops shining and in the second one never appears.Only two people can break the curse Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka.Will they succeed or not?


**Marian:Hey guys! I'm back with another Shikaino story! :) I was vacation at England for 12 days!It was feaking awesome!**

**Ino:That was where she got the idea for this story.**

**Marian:That's right!The main couples of this story are Shikaino,Nejiten and Sasusaku.**

**Shikamaru: This is just a drag to say but Marian doesn't own Naruto only the plot of this story.**

**Marian: Thank you Shika. Now let's start the first chapter of the moon and the sun curse!**

Long time ago they were two Kingdoms .The Moon Kingdom at the country of Stars and the Sun Kingdom at the cloud country.

In the Kingdom of the Moon the sun never shined and at the Kingdom of the Sun night was never coming up to the sky. That was their curse.

People in both countries want to break the curse but doesn't know how.

The fate decided that the King and Queen of the Star country will have two sons. The older son Shikamaru and the younger son Sasuke.

At the Sun Kingdom the same year the two princesses were born. The older one was Ino and the other one was Sakura.

The day of Shikamaru birth a good witch came to the Kingdom and saw the future of this young boy. He will marry the older princess of the Sun country that will have blonde hair and blue eyes. Together is said that they will break the curse. The King and the Queen were proud after learning that their son will save their country and break the curse.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he was thinking of his troublesome future.

He was lying in his bed looking at the stars and the moon from his window.

His room was painted in Dark Green and black. It had a big King bed with dark green sheets.

Shikamaru sighed he only wanted to have an average life marrying a woman that was neither pretty or ugly and having two kids one girl and one no he had to born prince and have to carry the burden of having to save the country.

'Why couldn't Sasuke be the one that will break the curse instead of me?' He thought as a star fell.

The opening of door interrupted him from his thoughts.

He turned to see the devil himself.

Sasuke was standing next to the door glaring at his older brother.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked after a minute of silence.

Onyx orbs sent an annoyed glare at him "Father and mother called us."He answered .

"Tell them I'm gonna sleep a little and then meet them." Shikamaru responded .

"They said is a really important matter that we must talk about right now." Sasuke said with a monotony tone.

"This is just a drag." Shikamaru whispered to himself.

"If you don't come now I'm gonna kicked you so you'll be sooner there." Sasuke replied smirking.

"Jeez I'm up I'm up!" Shikamaru said and stood up lazily.

They left to meet there parents.

Shikaku and Yoshino were sitting at their thrones waiting for them to come.

"You called us Father Mother." Sasuke said.

"Yes we have some good news for you." Shikaku answered.

'I bet that they are gonna be very troublesome news.' Shikamaru thought.

"Sasuke you will marry the younger princess of the Sun Sakura. She and her sister will come to our country tomorrow." The King continued.

'Great.' Both princes thought sarcastically.

"Act as gentlemen when you meet them. Not cold and distant." He said looking at Sasuke "And not lazy and sly." He finished looking at Shikamaru.

"Yes father." The siblings replied in unison.

"You are dismissed." The King said.

The brothers left to meet their friends Naruto and Neji.

They saw them waiting for them at the garden.

"Hello. So what the King wanted to talk you about?" Neji questioned.

He was the son of one of the noble families of the Kingdom. He had long brown hair and pale white eyes.

"I'm gonna get married too." Sasuke answered.

Neji smirked.

"With who who who?" The energetic Naruto exclaimed.

He was the son of one of the best Knights in their army. He had spiky blonde hair and happy blue eyes.

"Don't be so loud dobe." Sasuke said annoyed of the blonde's actions.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto replied angrily.

"Not again. They will never change" Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

" who's the lucky girl that will have to marry Sasuke?" Neji said.

"The younger princess of the Cloud country Sakura." His friend answered.

Neji chuckled "I pity her and her older sister they will have to marry you and Sasuke."

Sasuke and Shikamaru glared at him with their dark eyes.

Neji only responded with a smirk.

"So when are you gonna meet the princesses? Are we gonna meet them as well?ne ne ne?" Naruto asked.

"Unluckily they will be here tomorrow." Sasuke replied.

"You are lucky dobe you are gonna marry a beautiful girl." Naruto said.

" will be just another fangirl to me." Sasuke replied to the blonde.

"Now that just rude Sasuke." Neji answered.

"Hn."

"I'm gonna watch the stars and sleep for a while. See ya later guys." Shikamaru waved and left for his usual spot of watching the stars.

He lays at the ground and looks at the stars and the lonely moon.

'Tomorrow will be a troublesome day.' He thought before he fell asleep.

**End**

**Marian:Finish!Thta was the first chapter of my new story.**

**Naruto:We hope you enjoyed it!**

**.**

**Marian:You heard Sasuke-kun!Review!Please your reviews make me really happy!So please review guys!**

**Neji:See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
